


Mistakes♥︎

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Liam Payne, Angry Zayn Malik, Concerts, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Older Louis, One Direction One Shot, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Sad Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: What happens when Harry makes a mistake out on stage and all of the boys have to pay for it?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry! What the fuck was that?" Liam exclaimed frustratedly as he came off the side of the stage, he looked almost red with anger, "You pulling shit like that is _exactly_ what gets us in trouble with management!"

Harry furrowed his brow at the boy, not knowing what he had done to deserve such aggression. Harry didn't even get the chance to ask before Zayn came flying towards him. He ripped out his in-earpiece and practically shoved his microphone into Harry's chest. The green eyed boy stumbled for a moment before catching himself, he looked up to find Zayn glaring at him.

"We're all going to have to suffer the consequences because of the shit _you_ just pulled. I mean for fucks sake Harry! What was going through your head?" Zayn exasperated, Harry frowned at his bandmates before stepping back nervously but his the two boys didn't seem to notice his anxiety as the raven haired boy just carried on. "Why Harry? Why did you do it? Is this all just a game to you? Just because you can get away with doing shitty little pap walks and getting off with women twice your age doesn't mean the rest of us do!" He spat, Zayn really knew how to hit Harry where it hurt.

He wasn't a womaniser. Far from it. Harry knew that management tormented all of the boys but he didn't find it fair for Zayn to be coming at him because he somehow believed that he had it easier than the others- he didn't. He couldn't handle it all sometimes, the media made him out to be some crazed sex god, moving from bed to bed, treating women like they were objects. Most of the time he had to put up with bratty models who believed they were better than the people around them, or women that could hold more interesting conversations with his mum- being as they were closer in age. He got an unbelievable amount of hate, not just online but shouted at him as he walked through the streets, he had been sexualised and profited off from the age of sixteen, the boys knew how he felt about it all, they had been there with him when he was at his lowest. Harry questioned how Zayn could even say something like that to him.

"I can bet you any amount of money that I will be woken up tomorrow by a call from management saying that I need to be papped with Perrie yet again, because apparently it's not enough telling the world that I'm engaged to her!" Zayn gritted through his teeth, Liam didn't look too different, the two of them were more than angry and if looks could kill, Harry would already be six feet under.

"You just can't do it can you?" Liam chastised, "You can't not be the center of attention. You always have to be so selfish, honestly Harry, I thought you'd have learnt by now! You can't do that crap and get away with it!"

Harry probably looked like a fish out of water, unable to find the words to say- to stand up for himself.

Anger radiated from both Liam and Zayn, the two bandmates unable to think past their blind rage.

"But it will work out fine for you, won't it H?" Zayn chuckled under his breath causing Harry to cower at the sound, "Always fucking does for the golden boy- the star!"

"What the fuck is going on here?" A voice interrupted, Harry's entire body softened at it's sweet northern sound. Louis emerged from behind a curtain, he wore a look of confusion as he stepped down off the side of the stage and walked over to stand between his two hotheaded bandmates and Harry. "I asked a question lads, what's gone on?" He questioned after a beat of silence.

"Didn't you see him out there Lou?" Liam seethed as he took a step forward. Louis immediately recognised how angry the two boys seemed to be, he held out an arm to silently tell Liam that he wouldn't let him any further. It only caused Liam's frustration to grow, jaw locking as he struggled to keep from exploding, "How are you not angry right now? You'll get the worst of it! All because Harry couldn't bare the thought of not being able to wave around a rainbow flag onstage!"

Louis furrowed his brow at the lad before him, unable to understand where Liam was coming from, he saw what happened and it could have hardly been prevented. "And?" He scoffed, "The fan practically forced it into his hands Liam! He made a mistake- one that he knows will not only affect him but the rest of us too- he probably wasn't even thinking when it happened. You could see how nervous he was to fucking hold it! The fan tossed it at him and he caught it without even thinking!"

"A mistake? Louis you can't be fucking serious!" Zayn retorted frustratedly, "He knows what he did, he should have known better! How are you on his side right now? It's the same fucking thing every single time! He fucks up and guess who's there to clean up his mess? You Louis. He doesn't have to deal with half the shit we do!"

Louis actually laughed and Harry flinched at the sound, it was dull and cold as it resonated off the surrounding walls. "Half the shi- For gods sake Zayn! Were you not the one that sat with him when he had his head half way down a toilet? When he couldn't stop himself from throwing up after all the vicious comments he'd gotten online after coming back home from a pap walk! Or what about the time when he couldn't breath because he had a panic attack so severe that we were all scared for his safety? And Liam how about the time when you found Harry sat on his kitchen floor covered in his own sick after having practically drunk himself to death because of a call he got from his sister? You remember? The one where she had believed the headline about him sleeping with multiple woman in one night! She criticised him for something he hadn't even done and Harry couldn't even stand up for himself because he didn't want to make things worse for everyone else! Because we all know that if we told anyone half the shit that went on behind closed doors that they'd be doing everything they could to prevent it, which would only worsen things for us all. I could go on and on, because that's not even half of it! Who do you think you are? Treating him like that! He's still struggling but all you two can see is an easy target, someone to let your anger out on."

Louis chest was heaving, he was unable to comprehend what was going through his friends heads, this would sure as hell send Harry into a fucking downwards spiral and Louis didn't know if he could deal with it again. It physically pained him to see the boy so broken.

Zayn and Liam had obviously calmed down since Louis started his big speech, the two looked at the floor in an almost childlike manner, yet to say anything at all. Louis could only shake his head at them, disappointed that they could let themselves go that far into a fit of rage and let out all of their built up tension on Harry.

Louis looked up at the stage stairs to find Niall staring down at the scene, not quite believing what had just happened. Louis released a breathy sigh before turning around to see if Harry was okay, but he was gone. Louis gulped dryly as his head darted around the area backstage looking for that familiar head of curls.

"He left when you started shouting." Niall told him quietly and Louis snapped his head in the irish boys direction, he looked a little pale as his gaze flickered between a worried looking Louis and his two guilt ridden bandmates. 

Louis didn't even reply before he bolted away from the trio, frantically searching for Harry. He checked the entirety of the backstage, from the bathrooms to under the stage. Harry wasn't anywhere to be found.

Louis reluctantly walked out into the arena that had since been emptied, leaving only rubbish and posters behind. Louis felt the tears welling in his eyes, all he could think about was the fact that he should have been there sooner, protected Harry before Zayn and Liam could even utter a word.

He slumped against a nearby barrier, not knowing what to do- not knowing if Harry was okay. That's when he heard it, the faintest of sounds, so melodic and sweet, Louis looked around trying to find where it was coming from- above.

Louis practically sprinted to the vip boxes, frantically dodging in and out of peoples way to get to the sound. He climbed the stairs and turned a sharp corner to find the boy he had been searching for. Harry was laid out on the first row of chairs, singing ever so softly, Louis questioned how he had even heard it from below. The boy hadn't even noticed his presence, his eyes were shut as he played, what Louis guessed to be, the chords to the song he was singing with his fingers on his chest- letting his voice follow along to it's rhythm.

Louis furrowed his brow as he grew closer, unable to identify the song. He took a seat a couple rows up from Harry and listened to the words he sang.

"You said you care,  
and you missed me too."

"And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you."

Louis just watched how the boys fingertips danced across his chest, the way his face strained as he tried to hold back the emotions he felt but Louis could still see the faint tear tracks that had stained his cheeks.

"And the coffees out,   
at the beachwood cafe."

"And it kills me cause I know we've ran out of things we can say."

Louis felt a tear roll down his cheek as he listened to the words Harry sang so beautifully, it was like nothing he had heard before, his words just flowed so perfectly. Louis' breath hitched as the boy started the chorus, slowly building the volume as he went. His voice was raspy from crying but still so sweet, so soft. Louis felt chills run across his skin when Harry voice cracked ever so slightly, and Louis knew then just how hard the boy was trying not to cry.

"I'm falling."

"And I get the feeling that you'll never need me again.."

Louis stopped breathing by that point, unable to fathom how someone could sound so sweet but so broken.

Louis couldn't stop his feet from moving- hardly even realised what he was doing until the singing stopped. Harry startled as Louis stood, unable to tear his red rimmed eyes away from the older boy who made his way down to him. Harry sat up and scooted back into the seats, allowing Louis take the one beside him.

A silence settled and neither one could bring themselves to utter a single word. Harry's breath hitched as Louis reached out a hand and gently cupped his cheek, he could see the tears that fallen on the older boys face now that he was closer. Those bright blue eyes pierced his own, searching for something- anything. Harry couldn't tell you what, only that when Louis inched closer so did he.

They met ever so slowly, their gaze darting between the others eyes and lips, their breathing quickened as their noses brushed. Louis didn't care anymore, he didn't care about management, the fans, the team, the boys- it was just Harry. Always Harry. He had known that from the very start.

"Can I?" Louis whispered out as he let his eyes drop to Harry's red bitten lips once more. Harry found himself nodding slowly, unable to from the words he desperately wanted to say, to tell Louis how he felt. Then their lips met and it was almost unimaginable. So soft, tender, sweet. Harry felt goosebumps crawl across his skin and he grabbed onto Louis' shirt, desperately wanting to be closer. The older boy pulled away and rested their foreheads together as they opened their eyes, he thumbed over Harry's bottom lip and Harry's clutch on his shirt tightened.

"I hate that I waited so long to do that." Louis confessed quietly before looking up into those familiar bright green eyes, letting his hand drop.

Harry smiled softly at the blue eyed boy, "Me too."

The two chuckled quietly at that, knowing that it would all work out now that they finally had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"That song-" Louis spoke, his face filled with so much wonder, Harry's heart warmed as he watched the boy.

"I wrote it a little while ago." Harry confessed quietly, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked into Louis' surprised eyes.

"God Haz. I mean, I knew that you could write but that song- it's incredible." Louis breathed out, shaking his head almost in disbelief. Harry smiled at him sweetly even though he knew that he was flushing furiously but getting Louis' approval meant a lot to him.

"Thanks." Harry whispered out, playing with Louis' hands that were now rested in his lap, interlacing their fingers before transferring one of his rings onto Louis' pointer finger. Harry looked up at the older boy innocently, silently asking if it was okay, Louis could only grin.

"We should talk about you know- before." Louis said quietly after a gazing down at their linked hands for a moment. He looked up when he heard Harry sigh, the boy looked broken, torn.

"I didn't mean to." Was all he could reply, his red rimmed eyes glossing over once more. Louis held onto him tighter, wanting to take every ounce of pain away.

"I know." Louis told him quietly, "I know love and they know it too, they were just angry, not at you, at everyone."

Harry nodded slowly but Louis could tell that he didn't believe him, the tears that fell proved that. Louis pulled the boy closer to him, so that he was sat in his lap, wanting to comfort the boy, reassure him that he was here. Harry just sobbed into the crook of his neck and Louis felt his heart break. He wrapped his arms around the younger boys waist and rubbed circles into his lower back. They sat there for a while, Louis letting Harry cry while he whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

When the boy finally pulled away, Louis couldn't stop his smile because even when he was crying the boy looked so beautiful. Louis reached out a hand to thumb away the tear stains left on his rosy cheeks, he looked up into Harry's eyes and could swear he got lost in them, the beautiful bright green hidden by long wet lashes. The boy looked so small sat in his lap, looking up at him with so much wonder, Louis just wanted to protect him from everything for as long as Harry would let him.

"You mean so much to me." Louis told him as he cupped Harry's face in his soft hands. Harry could hear the honesty in his words.

"I know." He rasped out, "You've always been everything to me." He confessed.

Louis couldn't stop himself, he captured Harry's lips with his once more and the two fell into a natural sync, gentle and tender but filled with so many unsaid words.

-

The two boys wandered down the stairs and into the stadium awhile later, Harry tucked away in Louis' side as the older boy led them backstage. The green eyed boy wasn't sure what would happen next, he was honesty terrified that Zayn and Liam were still angry with him, he figured that they had every right to be. He didn't even know why he had done it, it truly was an accident, he wasn't thinking. He never wanted to purposefully hurt the other boys.

Louis must have sensed his chaotic thoughts because he placed a soft kiss to the back of Harry's hand and everything just fell away, all his troubles, problems, worries. Harry sent the boy a dimpled smile to reassure Louis that he was okay, because he was okay, more than okay due to the fact that he was in Louis' arms.

The couple were pulled from their little bubble when they entered the dressing room. The loud chaotic sounds of the crew and staff that echoed backstage seemed so far away as they walked further into the silent room that held the rest of their bandmates.

Niall was the first one up, hurrying over to the pair, "Hey Haz, you good mate?" Harry just nodded at the boy, avoiding the burning gazes that radiated from the other side of the room. Niall frowned slightly as he looked to Louis, raising a questioning brow.

"Think we both just want to sit down for a while before we get back on the road mate." Louis told the blonde, who was quick to nod his head and move out the way. The three shuffled over to the sofa area where Harry and Louis took one seat while Niall sat opposite them.

Harry played with Louis' hands while he rested his head on the older boys shoulder. Louis looked down at him fondly, admiring the sweet boy for a moment before looking back up to find Niall looking at him with a furrowed brow. Harry took no notice of the Irish lad as he cuddled further into Louis' side.

Niall seemed a little more than confused, Louis and Harry had always been close but this was definitely new. Louis let the lad be, opting to look over at his two quiet bandmates that were sat on a couple beanbags on the other side of the room near a row of mirrors. Zayn was avoiding his eye at all costs but Liam looked so beyond guilty, pale as he stared over at the boy sat beside Louis.

Niall's faint cough startled Louis slightly causing Harry to jump, Louis' eyes widened slightly before tightening his hold on the younger boy, running a calming hand through the chestnut curls. Louis was relived when he felt Harry begin to play with his other hand again, tracing the dark ink on his wrist and the familiar ring on his finger. Louis smiled softly at the boy before facing Niall once more, the blonde was watching them intently.

Niall raised a questioning brow as he subtly gestured between the two. Louis formed a small smile before nodding ever so slightly. The Irish lads face could have cracked in half with how hard he grinned, Louis almost wanted to laugh out of pure shock but he opted for a fond eye roll and soft smile instead.

"Lou?" Harry mumbled quietly and Louis only hummed in response, "Thank you." Louis looked over to see if Niall or the other lads had heard the boy but they all seemed to have something else on their minds so Louis looked back down at the younger boy tucked away under his arm.

"Don't have to thank me love. I'm always here." Louis reassured as he laced their fingers together.

Harry was quiet for a moment just watching their hands before he spoke, "Love you."

Louis almost hadn't caught it, it was that quiet but his breath hitched as he tightened his hold on the younger boys hand. He really hadn't expected it but he had never felt so warm when hearing those words, "Love you too Haz."

The younger boy smiled up at him, his green eyes drowning in unshed tears, Louis couldn't help himself as he leaned down to place a soft kiss to the boy lips. They pulled away slowly, smiling as they stared into the others eyes.

"Larry's real!" Niall exclaimed loudly, scaring the couple from of their intimate moment. Louis looked over at the excited blonde who was now jumping about grinning madly, his eyes widened at the sight while Harry giggled quietly. Louis found himself getting lost in the sound, looking down to see his Harry smiling brightly. Louis could only compare the boys smile to the sun, it lit up the entire room and even Louis found himself smiling.

Niall carried on with his little party of one, dancing around the dressing room while Harry giggled at his outrageous antics. Louis however looked back over at Zayn and Liam to find them smiling sheepishly at the laughing boy next to him. Louis knew then that everything would be okay, things just need time and he could live with that. Louis looked down at the beautiful boy cuddled up beside him and smiled softly, "I'm falling."


End file.
